The present invention relates to a combined disc recorder and label printer for recording digital information on compact discs, including music, video recordings, and any other type of information recorded on plastic discs. Printing label information onto the disc at the time of recording completes the processing of the disc.
Apparatus for printing on plastic discs have been advanced in the art where a recorder for a disc is combined in the same unit as a printer, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,327,230. However, the device shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,327,230 includes a vending sequence, and uses entirely different mechanisms for the printing and the recording. The disc “pick” or holder that transports the disc between various stations is separate from the printer.
The handling of discs that have center openings, including lifting a single disc from a stack of discs or individually from a tray or support is well known. A number of different types of “picks” or grippers have been advanced including a pick or gripper shown in Costas U.S. Pat. No. 5,873,692, as well as other types of grippers such as that shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,111,847 and 5,934,865.
Also, it has been well known to print “label” information directly onto discs. Recording or disc duplication also has been carried out, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,141,298 to Miller, but the combination of an easily used ink jet printer that will reliably print information onto a disc when it is recorded, with a minimum amount of apparatus is desired.